the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: All-Stars 4 - A New Dawn
| numberofpeople = 27 | apocalypse = Merging Timelines | previousseason = Stranded | nextseason = TBA|outsidegroup = |outsidegroupname = Expedition Group|three = |threename = Stranded Group|four = |fourname = Submarine Group}} is the fiftieth season of After the Dark. Hosts Moscow Group NPCs Expedition Group NPCs Stranded Group NPCs Submarine Group NPCs Others Monsters Logistics * After the Dark: All-Stars 4 - A New Dawn/Statistics * After the Dark: All-Stars 4 - A New Dawn/Stranded Group * After the Dark: All-Stars 4 - A New Dawn/Expedition Group * After the Dark: All-Stars 4 - A New Dawn/Moscow Group * After the Dark: All-Stars 4 - A New Dawn/Submarine Group Timeline Day 1 * The Moscow Group wake up inside a bunker, they learn from a video of Zero that they must retrieve some documents from an abandoned asylum within the city. After saying that, Zero also announces that the generator within the bunker have no been booted up, and that they must start them or they'll asphyxiate inside the bunker. * The Expedition Group wakes up outside Wat Phra Kaew in Bangkok, Thailand. They find a suitcase in the snow that contains a tablet with a video of Zero. Zero informs the players that they must retrieve a relic from within Wat Phra Kaew and three more temples in Cambodia, Malaysia and Indonesia. The group decides to head towards Wat Phra Kaew in order to retrieve the relic and shield themselves from the snow. * The Stranded Group wake up inside a plane. Asa and Henry play with Fidel Castro after becoming extremely happy over the fact that there is a dog in the plane. Eva and Andrew soon enough discover that there is no pilot and that the plane was set to crash into the middle of the ocean. Ngeb, Corrie and Jordan rush to the cockpit and try to take control of the plane. * The Submarine Group wakes up in the control room of a submarine that is at the bottom of the sea. Diamond, after confronting Mark, Jourdain and unchaining Chance, triggers a monitor with a video of Zero. Zero informs them that they are due to investigate the origins of the sea monsters that plagued the waters of The Deluge. Jager tries exploring a lower level of the submarine but discovers the submarine is plagued with zombies. * The Moscow Group split up to explore the bunker, soon enough discovering two bathrooms labelled TIXE and ROTARENEG with the words WAIT and MOAT written on the walls respectively. Torsa manages to complete a sliding puzzle in one of the bathrooms, obtaining two first aid kits as a reward. Mikey discovers a dormitory with eleven beds that are labelled with letters, he discovers numbers in the underside of the mattresses upon investigating further. * The Expedition Group are suddenly attacked by an unidentified entity, but Star quickly neutralises it and rips its head off, she reveals it was a vampire, shocking many of the people in her group. The group hides behind a set of shrines and overhear a group of vampires talking in Spanish. Blake translates for the group and they discover that a group of vampires had been hired by the Nazis to hunt them down after they'd tracked down their original vehicle. * The Stranded Group is directed to crash land into an island, and Ngeb proceeds to send Jordan and Corrie to the back of the plane after telling them he'd deal with the landing himself. Henry and Asa buckle up Fidel Castro as everybody else buckles themselves in. Gas masks drop and everybody puts their own gas masks, excluding Fidel Castro, whom is a dog. The group then passes out as they proceed to crash. * In the Submarine Group, Diamond and LeShandria proceed to check all the levels of the submarine, discovering that a hallway, a canteen and a laboratory all inhabited by zombies. They decide to give a shot in clearing the laboratory since it only has four zombies. They manage to kill off all the zombies, with Jager coming down to help clear the third one. Whilst Jager loots some chemicals and supplies from the laboratory, LeShandria heads into the infirmary and gets attacked by a zombie, but Diamond rushes in and kills the zombie. The trio also proceed to loot the infirmary. * In the Moscow Group, the group gather in the living room and exchange information. Bartholomew reveals that he found a manchineel tree in the indoor garden, claiming that he thinks it might be part of the puzzle needed to unlock the kitchen. The group proceeds to figure out part of the puzzle, putting in some of the tree's sap into a slot labelled POISON, they however aren't able to put into the REMEDY slot, putting in a bar of soap and one of their first aid kits. Hyoyeon thinks of mixing soap and water, but discovers that there is no running water in either bathroom. * In the Expedition Group, Nuno and Roku scout ahead of the group, hiding behind some small temples, and spotting a group of drunken vampires by a bellfry. They sneak into the main temple without being seen, Star and Blake joining them shortly after. Roku and Star proceed to climb up the Emerald Buddha's statue, but two vampires spot them. Star buys Roku some time by tackling to the ground one of the vampires as it climbs up the statue, whilst Roku retrieves the sword and attacks the second vampire with the sword: setting its entire body ablaze, killing it. * The Stranded Group wakes up after crashing, and discover that the cockpit was crushed against a cliff, killing Ngeb, but the rest of the plane seems to be intact and mostly undamaged. The group exits the plane and discovers they are in a sandy beach that lines up a cliff wall, they discover a cave but do not enter it due to fear of what might be hiding inside it. * In the Submarine Group, Julia and Tiffany have an emotional moment before Julia proceeds to grab a fire extinguisher and head down to the canteen, where she waits by the door, luring zombies in before crushing their head with the fire extinguisher. When two zombies head her way, Julia knocks one down with the door whilst killing the other with the fire extinguisher, she then continues killing zombies with the fire extinguisher. This however doesn't end up well, as the zombie that Julia knocked down, crawls through the ground at her and grabs her by the ankle, digging its nails into Julia's ankle. Tiffany freaks out and proceeds to slam the door shut, ripping the zombie's hand from the rest of its body as it remains clasped around Julia's ankle, she then takes Julia back to the control room and asks somebody to help her. * The Moscow Group ''starts struggling to breath due to lacking air. Torsa and Hyoyeon search the library for books that could help out the group, but only find bad fiction such as ''Vampire Erotica by Nuno Candle. Rhys then proceeds to notice that the words in the mirrors look the opposite in the mirror, Bartholomew then points out that all the letters labelling the beds could be read the same when reflected into a mirror. Rhys rushes the generator room's keypad and types in a code, it turns out to be correct and the door unlocks. Rhys proceeds to boot up the oxygen, water and heating consoles, saving the group. * The Expedition Group regroup by the shrines, and proceed to make their escape from Wat Phra Kaew, running towards a bus they saw parked outside the temple earlier. Some vampires spot the group making their escape and toll the bell, soon enough, a group of more than 20 vampires runs after the bus as the group drives out of the city. Roku names the sword Segen. * In the Stranded Group, Andrew and Freddy start discussing their own stories after they notice that the sun hasn't moved positions in hours. They are baffled by each others stories, as Minyoung and others join in. Wesley, Dakota, Fidel Castro, Corrie and Finn all decide to go for a walk down the beach, and discover a waterfall falling down the cliff, grass growing in the sand near it. They gather the grass and proceed to head back to the group. * The Submarine Group gather in the control room, as Jager proceeds to treat Julia's wound, burning out the zombie's infection with some chemicals. Blaine and Lake head into the infirmary and have a role-play session inside it. LeShandria and Diamond then proceed to try clear out the maintenance room, but are overwhelmed after a group of seven zombies pour into the laboratory, they retreat back to the control room. * The Moscow Group are exhausted, and they all decide to go to sleep in the dormitory, Rhys and Torsa sharing the same bed. * The Expedition Group discovers that the sea is completely frozen as they drive next to it. Big Jon takes Groot to the bathroom, proving that Groot is potty trained, and then proceeds to wrap Groot in his coat so that Groot is warm overnight. Leeya finds a map of Thailand and starts working out the safest route towards Cambodia and Angkor Wat. Star keeps driving overnight, as Leeya guides her using the map and Roku stays up as a backup driver. * The Stranded Group decide to sleep inside the plane after making sure that it isn't at risk of blowing up. * The Submarine Group decide to go to sleep, most of them sleeping in the control's room floor, with the exception of Lake and Blaine, whom sleep together in the infirmary's bed. Day 2 * The Moscow Group gather in the living room and find a map of Moscow with relevant locations on the TV. Sonya also reveals that she found a small armoury stand inside the generator room, with a broken gun and jammed riffle and some spare parts. The groups start thinking of how to fix them, but don't seem able to find any way. * The Expedition Group abandon their bus in the outskirts of Siem Riep after it runs out of gasoline. They then proceed to walk to a group of abandoned houses and a schoolhouse, looting them and finding a single canned food and three vegetables that froze in the cold. They then walk through a field filled with shacks that have caved under the snow. Purry convinces Big Jon to lend her his gun since she is skilled with firearms. The group finally arrives to the outskirts of Angkor Wat. * The Stranded Group makes as discovery early on the day, as Dakota notices that the sun has moved slightly overnight. They go to the waterfall and find a branch floating on the stream and have Fidel Castro fetch it. Andrew weaves a grass basket but Jordan then grabs it and sets it on fire by using his glasses. * In the Submarine Group, Blaine and Lake realise that they are trapped inside the infirmary due to the lab being overrun with zombies. Dani and Jourdain head down to the canteen with the fire extinguisher and try to kill some zombies. After Dani kills a couple of zombies, she realises that she and Jourdain are surrounded. She fires the extinguisher at all the zombies and then forces her way out with the extinguisher, Jourdain following. Upon leaving the room, Dani sees that Jourdain has been bitten in the arm. * Some people from the Moscow Group decide to head to a construction site across the river, they however notice that there is a sniper and hide behind a bulldozer. They gather the few supplies they can obtain without getting closer to the construction site and then flee back to the bunker. * The Expedition Group head inside of Angkor Wat, whilst walking towards the main temple, a giant Naga, a giant seven headed snake, attacks the group. Purry tries shooting the main head's neck, but a lesser head blocks the bullet, taking the blow and dying. A second head attacks Nifty, whom tries to block the snake with his prosthetic hand, but instead only manages to get his entire arm ripped off by the snake. * Wesley, in the Stranded Group uses the airplane's belts to make a long rope, he then proceeds to climb up the cliff and drop the rope for everybody else to climb up it. Everybody climbs up the rope ladder, and Fidel Castro is hoisted up. The group forages the forest and spots several rabbits, whom run to their burrows. Jordan finds some berry bushes and decides to eat the berries, he starts feeling unwell. * In the Submarine Group, Dani, Jourdain and Jager rush to the lab. Dani and Jager help Blaine and Lake to clear out the laboratory of zombies, and Dani uses some chemicals to burn out the infection off the bite, and LeShandria dignifies herself into using on Jourdain one of the first aid kits. Lake and Dani take Jourdain to the infirmary to rest. LeShandria and Diamond explore the machinery room and discover a weaponry stand with four flamethrowers and some maintenance tools, this prompts them to go to the infirmary to harass Jourdain for being useless. * The Moscow Group eat the food that were stored inside the bunker. Nathaniel makes four knives and two spears out of the supplies he obtained in the construction site. Torsa comforts Ollie, whom is distressed and the group decides to go to sleep. * In the Expedition Group, Nifty, Perth and Nuno run away to two small nearby ruins, Nuno heading to one and Perth and Nifty heading to the other. Perth is unsure of how to treat Nifty's massive bleeding, and Nifty barks at Perth to take off her shirt and make it into a makeshift bandage. Perth does this out of fear of Nifty bleeding out, and start shivering a lot. Meanwhile, Purry and Roku manage to shoot and hack off most of the Naga's heads, and when it tries to circle the group, Roku slices the Naga's body, turning it to ash. * The Stranded Group discovers a ditch filled with dead soldiers, they decide to spear them all through the head with makeshift spears, before looting their corpses: obtaining 12 machine guns and a lighter. Asa and Henry pet Fidel Castro, not knowing what would happen next. The group continues hiking inland and are horrified when Fidel Castro runs ahead of the group and gets blown up by a booby trap that was set ahead. Minyoung pukes, and Finn starts having a mental breakdown. Jordan also vomits, but he soon realises that this was due to the berries making him sick. * The Submarine Group uses the flamethrowers to clear out the rest of the submarine, but LeShandria and Diamond set the lounge on fire on accident. Jager makes a smoke bomb and tosses it at the fire, and Dani mans the sprinkler console on the maintenance room and sets off the lounge's sprinklers. The group then all eat after clearing the kitchen. They all decide to go to sleep, as the bodies of the dead zombies start to stink up the place. * In the Expedition Group, Nuno discovers a chamber with a golden egg underneath a bird's statue. The egg speaks to Nuno and tells him that it will hatch in a time of need. Nuno names the egg Kimberly and reunites with his group in the temple's gardens. Roku cauterises Nifty's wound using Segen, and Nuno gives Perth his own coat to help her get warm. Any celebration is cut short when the group realises that the hunter vampires have tracked them down and are about to storm the temple. * The Stranded Group head back to the cliff, and walk along its edge to the waterfall, they decide to set camp next to the river for the night, as they try to sleep after experiencing Fidel Castro's traumatic death. * The Expedition Group head to a third gate that Leeya claims has to bridge, and the group runs over the temple's frozen moat, reaching a road where a pickup truck is parked. Leeya guides Nuno to a bus station, where everybody quickly splits up to loot a nearby gas station (obtaining six jerry cans), restaurant (obtaining four canned goods) and hostel (obtaining three blankets). Nuno and Perth realise that they are sick, and Nuno decides to drive back towards Thailand as the rest of the group sleeps. Day 3 * The Moscow Group meets a woman outside their bunker. The woman introduces herself as Haruki and offers to trade meat or a rat trap for supplies, but the group manage to underwhelm her with what they have to offer. She then proposes that she could move into the bunker with the group and provide them with an endless supply of rats in exchange of a place to sleep. The group agrees to this and Haruki proceeds to unleash roughly one hundred rats inside the bunker's garden. Bartholomew is openly unhappy about this and points out how unsanitary it is to live amongst rats. * The Expedition Group come across a hitch-hiker who's sign offers sex for a ride. Nuno slows down the bus and is shocked when he learns that the hitch-hiker is an old lady who introduces herself as Ingrid. Ingrid proceeds to act in an indecent manner, and Leeya intervenes after Nuno offers Ingrid to drive the bus, sending both Ingrid and Nuno to the back of the bus before taking over the wheel herself. * The Stranded Group TBA * The Submarine Group proceeds to clean the entire submarine after it starts to stink. They shovel all the zombie scraps into a wheelbarrow and dump them inside one of the rooms in the living quarters, Jourdain then welds the door against the frame so that the smell doesn't travel out of the room. Dani, Jourdain, Jager, Rome, Blaine and Nicolai all then get ready to go retrieve supplies from the underwater ruins of Banheim. * The Moscow Group learn a little bit about the surrounding areas from Haruki, they learn that under the bridge there is a trafficker who takes people in and out of the city for very small requirements. They agree with Haruki to go visit the man, they cross the bridge and go underneath it, meeting a vampire named Clint whom offers to smuggle the group for free if they agree to protect his ship's cargo. The group agrees to meet up with Clint in seven days in order to flee the city once they retrieve the documents from the asylum. * The Submarine Group's explorers head towards Banheim, but upon seeing a snapper attacking a school of fish try to swim back to the submarine. This causes the snapper to spot the group and go after them, the group tries taking cover in the remains of a forest and notice that the snapper is slowed by all the branches but is making its way towards them nonetheless. They decide to hide behind trees and upon the snapper arriving where they were attempt to stab him in the belly. This has a grave consequence, as Rome is snatched by the snapper, whom sinks its teeth into Rome's body. The group however manages to get Rome free when they stab the snapper in its belly. * Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Submarine Group, namely LeShandria and Diamond, discover some of their old clothes inside one of the submarine's cabins. After trading a Harry Potter book for a diary that Tiffany was reading to Mark, LeShandria and Diamond learn that a second expedition to Atlantis had been organised and that some of the original members from Rising Tide had agreed to go on it, the submarine was however captured and part of the crew was kidnapped whilst the rest was infected with a deadly virus. They also find other references to Rising Tide inside the lounge, such as Archie's book, Jon Wildcock's academic papers on the Atlantean language and The Princess' movie script. * The Moscow Group return to the bunker and decide to go to sleep. * The Submarine Group's explorers witness how a gulper swallows the snapper whole, and then see the gulper head straight to the group after Rome's blood gives away their position. The gulper starts breaking through the forest and the group decides to try swim back to the submarine, leaving Rome's corpse behind, having the gulper ingest it as they made their escape. The group then proceeds to start of the submarine and decide to head off towards the Arctic without Banheim's anti-leviathan supplies. Trivia * This is the first All-Stars that is not hosted by Luke. Because of this, it also is the first All-Stars season to break away from Luke's All-Stars canon. * It is the largest All-Stars season with 27 players. **This is the third time that Joan hosts a season with 27 players. * Similarly to All-Stars the invitations to this season were only given out to people that had survived a season in the "generation" as long as they were contactable. * The naming of the groups follow a similar pattern to the previous All-Stars groups. **The Submarine Group being a vehicle, as previously seen in the Truck Group, Boat Group and twice with the Plane Group. **The Moscow Group being a city, as previously seen in the Chicago Group and New Orleans Group. ***It's the first time the city wasn't American. ***The city was also picked by the community, a nod to First Contact. The city itself is a nod to Metro 2035. This was done in order to honour Generation 4, which didn't get its own All-Stars season. ****Alternative locations were Barcelona, Sarajevo and Bergen. None of which belonged to Generation 4. **The Expedition Group ''being a situation or label, as previously seen in the ''Space Group, War Group and Dark Roses. It is also a reference to the wikia's name The Robinson Expedition. **This leaves the Stranded Group, which despite being considered a 'thing" could also described as similar to the Expedition Group, is actually named after a season. This trend wasn't featured in any of the previous seasons. * The usual one year ageing that has been featured in previous All-Stars seasons was replaced by a 5 ageing. This was due to plot and logistical reasons. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark Category:After the Dark: All-Stars Category:After the Dark: All-Stars 4